


Rebound

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Impact, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Everyones actions have consequences, some more serious than others.Post Impact ficlet.





	

John folded his arms and leant back in the zero gravity, raising an eyebrow at the hologram. She looked upset, possibly annoyed, maybe disappointed, he wasn’t sure. 

“What’s the verdict?”

She sighed and looked up to him, finally meeting his gaze that he realised she had been avoiding since she had started the call,

“I’m grounded for a month. The Colonel and the board agreed that my actions were reckless and an endangerment to civilian life,”

John nodded, “As we discussed after the incident, it wasn’t just  _ my _ life you put in danger but--”

“But those of the civilians where the comet was projected to land,” She nodded, “Yes, I realise.”

 

John looked up as EOS’s camera joined him in the main hub, watching over his shoulder for a moment before her lights flashed an amber colour, 

“You seem to have gotten away lightly, Captain O’Bannon,”

John watched her shift slightly, glancing down with another small nod, “Colonel Casey has told me to be ready to fly back up there at the end of the month, something about some research that needs carrying out.”

EOS sounded entirely displeased as she responded, “How fortunate for you.”

“I hope the research won’t take up too much of your time? We’ll have some catching up to do if we can’t play handball for a month.”

 

Ridley laughed, the guilt that had been lingering on her shoulders lifting slightly, “You could always come down and play on earth,”

John paused for a moment and she knew he was only pretending to think about it, “Gravity and I don’t get on so well.”

She tutted, choosing to bide her time. One day she’d catch him down on earth, she was sure of it. 

“Well, I’ll see you in a month then.”

John nodded, glancing at her slowly as he smiled softly, “I’ll see you in a month Ridley.”

 

John turned as the call cut out, looking up to EOS with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she realised her lights were still the amber colour. He had come to recognise that each colour represented an emotion for the AI, red anger, green happiness, blue sadness, orange was a new one but he was willing to take a guess at what it meant.

“Is there a problem, EOS?”

There was a pause, her lights changing to a passive white as she replied, 

“I am unsure of how I feel about your relationship with Captain O’Bannon.”

He rolled his eyes, going to move towards the living quarters, “We are simply friends EOS,”

“Am I not your friend John?”

 

He paused, turning to face the camera, realising what the orange flash had been earlier. It had always been apparent that EOS was capable of sensing and understanding emotion, but John realise he had forgotten just how deep that ran for the AI. 

No wonder she had been short with him, no wonder she had been harsh to Ridley. For as long as EOS had been aboard Thunderbird Five, he had been almost exclusive to her. Apart from the few trips home to see his family, and the even fewer trips to London to visit Lady Penelope, EOS had been one of the few people he spoke to regularly. 

But now, now Ridley was a regular visitor and EOS was questioning what she was to him.

 

“Of course you are my friend EOS, you have always been my friend,”

Again her passive, white lights flashed, “But I am not a person.”

John shook his head, physically, she may have been a computer programme, but he still saw her as a person. The AI he had created was as, if not more, intelligent as many people, she was learning as any person did through their lives. To John, she might as well have been a person.

“Maybe not physically,” He nodded slowly, “You may be a computer programme, but you are also much more than that. I see you as a person EOS, one that means a great deal to me.”

 

It could have been the lighting, but he was sure the white held a hint of blue as her camera dropped,

“But Captain O’Bannon means a great deal to you also?”

He sighed, unsure of the answer himself. 

“EOS,” He paused, trying to work out just what he wanted to say, “You are my friend, one of the closest friends I think I have ever had. I am close to my brothers, to Grandma, to Brains and Kayo, and even Lady Penelope. None of those friendships have ever given you reason to worry though, have they?”

“Well,” She hesitated, “I suppose not, though I feel this relationship is different,”

John nodded slowly, “In that Ridley visits regularly?”

“Partly.”

 

He could understand the AI’s meaning, Ridley had a personality unlike any of his other friends and it was one that took some getting used to. 

“John, when Captain O’Bannon visits, I feel…” She hesitated, “I feel left out, and… and somewhat unwanted,” her camera dropped to look at the floor and John didn’t miss the dark blue that time as her voice dropped, “I do not wish become what I was before.”

“I do not wish for that either EOS,” He wished for an unusual moment that he could hug the AI, wanting to show her what security and comfort such an action could provide, “And I am sorry if I have made you feel that way, it was far from my intention to do so.”

He sighed shaking his head, “Ridley does not understand you, she is not used to the concept of Artificial Intelligence, and it may be partly my fault that she has avoided you when she has visited. If you were willing though, I would like for you both to get to know each other better,” 

EOS looked back to him, the blue fading to a hesitant green, “I think I would like that, John.”

“I shall talk to Ridley,” He smiled, “I would like you two to be friends.” 

He paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “And I’m sorry for having acted the way I did the other day, I was angry with Scott, and with Fischler, and worried about Ridley, that shouldn’t be an excuse to snap at you though. Can you forgive me?”

The green was brighter now, more natural, “I had already forgiven you, John. I understand that Scott can be challenging, though not quite as challenging as that man Fischler.” 

The green flashed brighter as the AI giggled, “Besides, Scott  _ did _ always say that I needed another role model aside from you.”

John raised an eyebrow with folded arms, “Did he now?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that.”

John smiled, “Don’t worry EOS, I won’t tell him you told me. Now, how about some lunch and a game of chess?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hating on Ridley, yes I agree her actions were a little reckless in Impact but she is a good character really and some nice human company for John


End file.
